Mortal Rumble 3: Kenpachi Zaraki vs Roronoa Zoro
by jcogginsa
Summary: Two grizzled sword swinging badasses fight to the death! Rate M for cursing and graphic descriptions


**In the World of fiction, there many Sword Swinging Badasses with scars, muscles, and what appears to be far more than just 9 pints of blood. Two of the most famous are Kenpachi Zaraki of Bleach and Roronoa Zoro of One Piece. So let's bash them togethor and see who walks away .**

The combatants

Kenpachi Zaraki originally had no name. He's from one of the most lawless districts in the Rukongai, Zaraki district. From that, he took his last name. His first name, Kenpachi, comes from the title given to the best swordsman in the seireitei. He earned in when he defeated the previous kenpachi in one blow, and action which also gave him the captaincy of squad 11

He loves fighting and will actively hinder himself in combat in order to make those fights last longer. In most circumstances he fights with no technique, simply swinging wildly and rarely dodging or blocking. However, his immeanse durability and strength allow him to easily deal with most foes. He is also smarter than he initially appears...and acts...and talks. This intelligence allowed him to figure out a way past a bankai that null all of his senses save touch, which in turn let him defeat a captain level soul reaper.

His durability allows him to survive grevious wounds, and his spiritual pressure makes his body too hard for a normal person to cut with a sword. Though he prefers not using his skills, he is a master swordsmen, having honed his swordsmenship through years of fighting criminals in the Rukon districts. In addition, after becoming a soul society captain, he learned kendo from the captain commander, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai. Kenpachi is also incredibly skilled at unarmed combat.

Kenpachi's durability comes from his vast spiritual pressure, which is normally contained by his eyepatch as part of his self-hindrance, but when the patch is removed his full abilities come out. He can flare is reiatsu to create a massive shockwave. This massive energy can also disrupt energy attacks and cause paralysis in the weak.

Kenpachi's physical strength is equally massive. He can destroy large tracts of land just from the imapct of his swings and can slice a building in half with a flick of the wrist. He can kick peaple through buildings and block giant swords with ease. His speed is also very impressive. Through pure strength of legs he can run faster than the eye can see.

Roronoa Zoro is an immensely talented and exceptionally strong swordsman. His primary fighting style is the self-invented art of Santouryu, 3 sword fighting. He uses one sword in each hand and one in his mouth. His three swords are Wado Ichimonji, inherited from his childhood friend, the cursed blade Sandai Kitetsu, and the blade he claimed from a dragon-decapitiating samurai, Shusui. All of his techniques were invented by himself, sometimes during battle.

Zoro's physical strength is incredible. He can cut through steel like fruit and has cut a robot made of metal harder than steel in half with ease. If his swords are taken he can imitate his sword moves ith his bare hands, and if his swords are ineffective he has no problem picking up houses to use as projectiles. With a single swing of any of his swords he can create powerful air pressure blades for distance fighting. With no effort he can cut massive galleon's in half.

His endurance is legendary. He loses massive amounts of blood on a regular basis and once donated 9 pints of his blood to a comrade, even though he did not have the same blood type. He's withstood two excavating death drills to the chest, a slash from the world's strongest swordsman, a massive air pressure explosion, and massive lightning strikes. His greatest feat of durability came when his captain, a man made of rubber , was rendered unable to move thanks to pure physical trauma and exhaustion. Zoro, despite already having his own injuries, had every injury and ounce of exhaustion transfered to himself. He withstood it and remained standing until his crew woke up in the morning.

Zoro's speed is on par with his strength and endurance. He can dodge bullets and lasers with ease, and the friction from his speed can light people on fire. His greatest feat of speed came during the Fishman Island Saga. He was fighting Hyozo, an Octopus fishman who had speed similar to his Calls-Lasers-Slow captain. Hyozo had gone on to under go the same overdose as Hody Jones. Despite that, Zoro, with his 3 swords, cut all 8 of Hyozo's blades in half, _Lengthwise_, without being seen by his opponent.

Zoro also has access to Haki, a form of willpower made manifest . He can use the armoring haki to harden his own body and create armor, is presumed to be able sensing haki, and hinted at being capable of conquering haki. In addition, through unknown means, he can create four extra arms and two extra faces, each coming with a sword. He calls this technique Asura, and it allows him to wield 9 swords.

Zoro has a variety of techniques at his disposal for each of his sword styles. For Santouryu, he can use but is not limited to: Kokujo O Tatsumaki, which creates a tornado made of cutting air blades, capable of slicing through steel, that will, in Zoro's words, "follow them until they are in hell". Ul-Tora Gari, in which he holds his handheld swords perpendicular to the one in his mouth and swing all of them in a descending slash. Ushi Bari, A multi-hit running attack in which his swords are held out like bull's horns. His most basic attack is Oni Giri, A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords. His Most Powerful revealed Santouryu Technique is Santouryu Ogi Rokudo no Tsuji, where Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing his swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he does not seem to move at all.

His Nitouryu or 2 sword style techniques include: Iai Rashomon, Wherein Zoro performs two simulaneous Iai slashes. Sai Kuru, wherein Zoro spins while holding his two swords in front of himself like rhino horns. His Nigiri is not an attack, but a stance which sets up his moves Toro, Otoro, Hirameki, Samon, and Maguma the fist four send two air slashes Up, Down, Forward, and Diagonally. Maguma is a simple Downward Pound

His Ittouryu or One Sword Techniques include: Hiryu Kaen, Which his a jump slash that causes his opponent to burst into blue flames. Iai Shi Shishi Sonson, a powerful quickdraw-and-resheath slash capable of cutting a dragons head off.

Kyutouryu is the 9 sword style he can use thanks to his Asura. Most of the revealed Kyutoryu techniques are the same general attack, a froward leaping slash with all nine swords, but a differentiated by what position the swords are in afterwords. There is: Ichibujin, wherein the swords are fanned out, Makyusen, wherein the swords are in a circle. The exception, Ugui, sees Zoro charge forward spinning like a drill.

You have the facts, now let's see who's gonna win the MORTAL RUMBLE!

The Scenario

The Seireitei kidnaps one of Zoro's nakama and schedules her for execution. The strawhat pirates decide to go in and rescue her, and Kenpachi seeks Zoro out, as he's heard Zoro's reputatin

The Rumble

"Get out of my fucking way" Zoro growled, his swords drawn. "And miss out on a good fight? Not a fucking chance!"Kenpachi roared in excitement. "Now bring it on! i'll even-" he began, but Zoro cut him off. "Oni Giri!" he yelled as three deep slashes appeared on his chest, blood spattering the ground. Kenpachi looked shocked...briefly, before breaking into a manic, psychotic grin "NOW THAT"S WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled, swining his swrd with a speed Zoro didn't realise he possessed. Zoro received a deep slash down the chest, whilst also being launched through a wall...then another wall...then another...and one final wall.

Zoro stood quickly. His face now sported a grin similar to Kenpachi's. "Nitouryu: Sai Kuru!". In response, Kenpachi Growled "Enough fancy shit!" and thrust his sword forward, between Zoro's sword, and through his chest. Zoro immediately smirked, and changed the postion of his swords. "Santouryu: Ul-Tora Gari!" He yelled as he performed his devastating slash down from Kenpachi's left shoulder to his leftside ribcage. Kenpachi grinned, and with a spurt of blood drew his sword from Zoro's chest and sent a mad slash as Zoro. The green haired swordsman blocked with Shusui, and performed a double slash. Sandai Kitetsu slashed accross Kenpachi's chest, and Wado Ichimonji accross the bridge of his nose.

After that, they settled into a primal pattern. No named techniques were used, just basic slashes an stabs. On average Zoro landed 3 strikes for each of Kenpachi's, but his were comparatively lighter, whilst each of Kenpachi's was deep and devastating. Zoro was, obviously, the one to break this Pattern. "Kokujo O Tatsumaki!" he screamed as he created his tornado of cutting blades. Kenpachi was sucked upward by the twister, the blades of air slicing through every part of his body. Despite this, Kenpachi only grinned, and reached for his eyepatch.

Zoro sheathed his swords, and turned to continue on his way, but a massive surge of reiatsu erupted out, destroying the tornado. Kenpachi dropped from the sky like a rampaging god of battle, blood, and even bigger battles. He delivered a massive slash accross Zoro's chest as he landed. That same event caused a massive explosion, which Zoro was thrown back by. Never one to be detered by petty things like massive explosions, Zoro ran through it and used Nitouryu Iai Rashomon. It failed, the blades being completely halted by Kenpachi's shoulders. Kenpachi then took the chance and gave Zoro another devastating slash.

Zoro was sent flying through a wall, offically demolishing the entire surrounding area. The two slashes from patchless Kenpachi formed an X-mark on his chest. They were deeper than any other slash he received in the fight, it was a small miracle his spine was still in one piece. Regardless, he wasn't going to give up. Entering his Nigiri Stance, he started swinging. "Nitouryu: Toro! Otoro! Hirameki! Samon!" he shouted as he launched forward 8 air slashes, which were destroyed on contact with the approaching Kenpachi's aura. Kenpachi leapt forward to stab at Zoro, but the latter jumped out of the way and sheathed one his own swords.

Zoro disapeared from sight, only to reappear and slash Kenpachi's Left pectoral whilst shouting "Ittoryu: Hiryu Kaen!" leaving a deep cut which soon after burst into blue flames that were suffocated by Kenpachi's aura. Kenpachi swung downward at Zoro, who blocked. The collison threw up another explosion, which left Zoro standing in a deep crator. Zoro sheathed his blade, then grabbed the sheath and charged upward at Kenpachi. "Ittouryu: Shi Shishi Sonson!" He yelled as he rapidly unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji and slashed Kenpachi, giving the latter a very deep cut straight down his body, starting at the forehead, going smack through the middle of the eyes, and only trailing off at the end because Zoro had a respect for the male anatomy.

Zoro then backstepped away, to see if this haddefeated Kenpachi. It hadn't, and Kenpachi simply applied his usual lack of tactics, leaping forward once more. Zoro dodged the attack and placed Wado Ichimoni into his mouth. He drew Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu, and said "Looks like you'll get to see more of my best moves." To Kenpachi's surprise, Zoro sprouted an extra 2 sets of arms, meanwhile another face appeared on each side of his head. Each of these new aditions had it's own sword. Zoro had activated Asura. Kenpachi put it succinctly"What the fuck?!" he asked. Zoro's reply was to charge him and slash with all nine swords. "Asura: Ichibujin" he staed as 9 deep cuts appeared on Kenpachi's chest, Forcing the latter to his knees. "_Damn, i really might die in this fight_" Kenpachi thought to himself. "Asura: Ugui!" Zoro called as he charged forward like a drill. It was then that two firsts happened in the fight. One, Kenpachi actually blocked an attack. Two, Kenpachi had both hands on his sword.

With a jerk, Kenpachi shattered six of Zoro's swords,destroying his Asura. Zoro leapt back. He recognised the power of the 2 handed Kenpachi. Zoro called out to his opponent "Whoever lands the next attack is gonna win this! Let's end it here and now, one last attack!". Kenpachi nodded. They both prepared, and charged forward

"Ryodan!" called out Kenpachi Zaraki

"Santouryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji" called out Roronoa Zoro

A brief moment passed as they each stood backs to eachother. Then Zoro collapsed to the ground, waves of blood spurting from a deep slash that had destroyed his shoudler and a good portion of his chest. Kenpachi commented "It looks like...You win Roronoa Zoro". Then his chest exploded in a tower of gore, sending his head high up into the air, where in split in half and fell to the ground

Winner, Roronoa Zoro

The Explanation

Kenpachi is his own worst enemy in this fight. He fights for fun, and holds back by default. This, and his disdain for dodging and blocking, mean that he would definately accumulate many more injuries during the course of battle than Zoro would. So by the time he uses all of his power, he's so hurt that his body can't handle the stress. In addition, physically Zoro is as strong as Kenpachi, or at the very least close enough to make kenpachi's greatest advantage, his monstrous strength, negligilble.

The Preview

Two women faced eachother in a waste land. One of them had blond hair, and sported a Red Ribbon Army symbol. The Other had black hair, and sported a red,white and blue costume. Next time, it's android vs. amazon.


End file.
